Migajas
by xquency
Summary: Sarada Uchiha había sido entrenada para cualquier situación peligrosa. Pero nunca para hornear galletas y protegerlas de un hambriento Shikadai. / —Ya dame una galleta, mujer problemática. / Drabble.


.

.

 _ **Migajas**_

.

.

Como toda Uchiha que se respete, Sarada había sido entrenada a la perfección, siendo conocida como las Bestia de los Genjutsus, o la Prodigio de Konoha. De cualquier forma, era una excelente sucesora de Itachi Uchiha.

Si le preguntasen cuáles eran sus misiones predilectas, diría que le gustaba luchar, a diferencia de su difunto tío. Pero también tenía una cierta pasión por proteger, y las misiones de protección le gustaban bastante.

Sin embargo, jamás recibió entrenamiento suficiente como para proteger aquellas pobres galletas de mantequillas que eran amenazadas por la traviesa mano de su novio, Shikadai Nara.

No era tan mala cocinera como su madre, Sakura, pero tampoco era una experta, y bastaba con decir que ae le dificultaba sacar las galletas en su perfecto estado y no permitir que se quemaran.

Y todo eso sumado con que Shikadai tratara de robarse las galletas del bol la estaban volviendo loca. Resonó su mano golpear la de su pareja, en un golpe seco.

—¡A-agh! Te pesa la mano.

—¡Deja de robar las galletas, shānnarō! —gruñó con una vena surcándole la frente. "Relájate, Sarada."— Si no puedes esperarte, ve y prepara tus propias galletas, tonto.

Aquel tono de altanería lo desafiaba, y a Shikadai le encantaban los desafíos. Soltando un 'problemático' entre dientes, se acercó a la figura curvilínea de su bien dotada novia, acercando sus labios a su oído.

—Ya dame una galleta, mujer problemática —pidió con la voz más ronca que pudo hacer, ladeando una sonrisa—. Solo una.

La Uchiha hizo una mueca, acomodándose los lentes mientras los ojos verdes del chico chispeaban hacia ella. Por supuesto que la debilitaba con eso, pero no lo demostraría. Soltó una carcajada orgullosa, metiendo la bandeja que terminó en el horno.

—¿Crees que con eso puedes convencerme, vago? Pareciera que no me conoces —dijo coquetamente, dándose media vuelta para quedar entre la encimera y el cuerpo del jōnin—. Una bandeja es para tus padres, la otra para los míos, y la última para nosotros. Y no puedes tocar ni una galleta hasta que las haya entregado, ¿De acuerdo?

Cuando Sarada tomaba esa actitud dominante, solo podía dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos. Había heredado aquella forma de ser tan hormonal de sus padres, y no se sentía apenado por eso.

Pero no podía hacer nada. Sarada se veía excelente con ese delantal rosa con flores, que enmarcaba su figura de forma tentadora. Su cabello medianamente largo hacia un lado, y sus lentes rojos enmarcando su rostro y cayéndose por el puente de su nariz.

Y esos labios, '... demonios.'

Ella sabía de sus intenciones, pero cuando el Nara presionó sus labios contra los suyos en un fogoso beso no puso ninguna tranca. Su lengua se introdujo de inmediato, de manera profunda y danzante en su cavidad. Las manos gruesas del chico se ciñeron en sus caderas, apretando su trasero en el acto.

'Deliciosa,' pensó en medio de aquel movimiento de labios. Su beso sabía a masa de galletas, y eso lo provocaba. Movía sus labios salvajemente contra los de ella, y con tal fuerza la pelinegra no pudo evitar removerse un poco. La estaba aplastando contra la encimera de la cocina del apartamento del Nara.

Gruñó al sentir su mano, escurridiza como ella sola, entrometerse por el hueco de su brazo, directo hacia el bol.

—Maldito tramposo —gruñó la Uchiha con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos ónix chispeando hacia él con molestia.

Mientras, él mordía la galleta de mantequilla con una sonrisa triunfante, aún presionando su cuerpo contra el de la portadora del Sharingan.

—¿Decías, Sarada?

—¡Las galletas, se queman!

.

.

N/A: Estaba escribiendo el siguiente capítulo de Nicotina y se me ocurrió esto jaja. Pero no podía añadirlo porque ya tenía todo el capítulo estructurado, y decidí hacerlo un drabble.

Me imagino a Shikadai siempre metiendo mano en la comida que hace Sarada, y ella disfrutando de sus actitudes aunque no lo admita. Y esa fogosidad... Shikadai debía heredarlo de mi amado Shikatema.

Este ship merece más amor, y se lo daré.


End file.
